


When Words Aren't Enough

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love, Making Love, Missionary Position, Sexual Content, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: When words weren’t enough, they would always have this.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	When Words Aren't Enough

They’d never been the best at communicating their feelings. It was ironic considering how great they communicated everything else. Debating and bickering as the sun went down and rose again the next morning.

But their relationship was different now. They weren’t just lab partners or best friends. They were husband and wife. A galaxy of distance couldn’t keep them apart and sometimes words just weren’t enough to communicate that.

So they let their actions speak louder. Hands and lips were everywhere as they hastily undressed each other. Their ears were ringing, blood rushing through their bodies. The only sounds filling the room being their labored breaths, buckles and zippers being undone.

When their clothes were discarded, Fitz picked Jemma up, gripping her under the thighs as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. It seems all those push-ups were really doing him some good after all. 

He gently laid her on the bed. They continued kissing passionately, tongues battling for control in the other’s mouth. The heated eroticism of it all sent waves of heat straight to Jemma’s core and she began thrusting her hips up, grinding her pelvis against Fitz’s hardening length.

Fitz attempted to detach himself from her, trying to slide down her body to taste her sweetness. Jemma stopped him and her eyes told a simple story. They would have time for that later but right now she needed him. Needed his full length filling her.

He didn’t hesitate after that. Gripping himself at the base of his cock he rubbed himself across her lips, lubricating his tip with her wetness.

“Make love to me, Fitz.”

His reply was wordless. He slid inside her easily, her tight heat eagerly gripping around his member as he slid slowly, filling her inch by inch until he was sheathed to the hilt.

Jemma’s arms firmly wrapped around his lithe frame, her short nails digging into his surprisingly muscular back while her legs locked tightly around his bottom. Her soft breasts pressed tightly against his toned chest, their nipples rubbing together creating delicious friction.

Fitz rested his forehead against hers while his hips slowly went to work, dragging his cock out slowly until just the tip remained before plunging back in again. Their half-lidded eyes gazed into each other and they were both sure the other could read their mind. When the intensity of her gaze became too much, Fitz averted his eyes, burying his face into her neck.

His mouth went to work, planting wet open-mouthed kisses mixed with little bites across the tender flesh. He occasionally nibbled lightly on her earlobe, breathing raggedly into her ear as he did so just the way he knew she liked. The action always sent shivers through her body leading to her cunt clenching tightly around his hardened length.

His hands slid easily over her body, not staying in one place for more than a few seconds, wanting to caress every inch of her smooth skin. His fingers rubbed against the sides of her breasts before he squeezed a hand between their joined bodies to rub first at the thin curls that adorned her cunt and then right over her clit. 

“Fuck..”

The word softly fell from her lips and Fitz was sure it had never sounded so beautiful.

He leaned back, taking Jemma with him as he reclined onto his calves into a kneeling position, his wife firmly seated in his lap. The change of position caused both of them to let out sharp gasps, the new angle plunging Fitz somehow even deeper into her soaked heat.

It was Jemma’s turn to lean back this time, her arms moved to lock behind Fitz’s neck as if they were slow-dancing, which she supposed they were in a way. Her mouth hung agape as soft moans fell from her throat and her eyes locked with his. They could always communicate like this. Silently, speaking with their eyes in ways their mouths couldn’t. When words weren’t enough to communicate their love and passion for one another. 

Jemma’s eyes grew heavy while her hips kept rocking over his. A single tear escaped as the tenderness overwhelmed her. It wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. There was a time when this would cause Fitz to abruptly stop in his tracks, worried he had hurt her but not anymore. He knew what she felt, what he did to her and how her soft tears weren’t of pain but of intense pleasure.

His left arm held her firmly, his palm stretched out over the soft pale skin of her back while his right arm came around to wipe the tear away and caress his wife’s cheek. He pulled her in for a heated kiss, their tongues instantly tangling as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Jemma canted her head to the side, resting it on Fitz’s shoulder as she increased the speed of her forward gyrations. 

Fitz relinquished all control over to her, letting the ecstasy she was bringing him take over. He leaned the rest of the way back, laying flat on the bed and stretching his legs out completely. Jemma unwrapped her legs but stayed straddling him. Her hands came to rest on his chest as she rode his cock while his gripped her hips.

Her hands pressed down onto his chest, grounding herself while she slid up and down his member. Her tight heat resisted each time and the intensity was reaching a boiling point.

“Fitz, I’m…”

“I know, love. I’ve got you.”

Fitz wrapped his arms around her and flipped their positions. His hips picked up speed quickly, thrusting into his wife with passionate abandon. His hands stayed firmly planted onto her hips, holding her in place while he fucked her over the edge.

“Fitz,” Jemma sharply screamed his name and he knew she was a goner.

Her hands were begging for purchase in the sheets and Fitz careened forward, resting his weight on top of her once again. The slight shift in position gave her just the right friction on her clit, the last thing she needed to hit nirvana. Her arms gripped him tight as her nails scraped along his back and she tipped over the edge.

Her cunt spasmed and clenched around his prick and Fitz was right there with her, chanting her name like a prayer as he emptied himself inside her, filling her with his warm release.

He stayed on top of her for a long while until he felt himself softening inside of her. Jemma involuntarily whined as he slowly pulled out of her. He silenced her with a soft kiss, sweet and tender and such a sharp contrast from the intense love-making they had just done.

Fitz rolled off her but kept their bodies close. Their limbs tangled around each other, neither wanting to lose the other’s heat. Fitz planted soft kisses on Jemma’s forehead as they murmured soft confessions of love to one another before drifting off to sleep.

When words weren’t enough, they would always have this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite proud of this fic honestly. I wrote it in about an hour and I think it turned out quite well. I tried to go for a more tender route this time. I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! I would love to know what you thought! :)
> 
> You can find me on:
> 
> Twitter: @GeraltsGooch  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
